Yu-Gi-Oh!
by IA00
Summary: I now have a new assignment and that is to have a fun-filled vacation in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Apparently Elith-sama told me that she changed a few things and Now Atem has a twin brother, they both rule Egypt together. Meet Atemo my yami self.
1. Introduction: To the World Of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: This story has nothing to do with " Vongola's Guardian Angel" I have other plans for that story. View this story kind of like an OVA.  
-

Introduction: To the World of Yu-Gi-Oh!

" Miki-chan" Elith called from her office. I was dusting the books from the library when Elith suddenly called for me. I knocked the door to Elith's office. " Come in." I opened the door and walked in. " Is there something I can help you with, Elith-sama?" I asked wondering what she wanted.

" Miki-chan, I have a new assignment for you." " Oh, another one... Which world is it this time and who am I in charge of?" She smirked at me. I tilted my my head. With that smirk, she's up to something.

" Your new assignment is to protect Yugi Mouto." I gaped at her with wide eyes. " Yugi Mouto, you mean the Yugi Mouto the King of Games!" She smiled cheerfully. " Hai, Miki-chan." I composed myself and waited for her to explain my assignment.

" You see Miki-chan you've been working too hard and I wanted you to relax so I'm sending you to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. You will be Yugi's little sister. I've changed a few things in this world just to make it more interesting. Atem, the pharaoh has a twin brother Atemo. Both rule are pharaohs of Egypt because of the kindness in their hearts. Now your his reincarnation his female version. Just follow the plot and don't mess up too many things. This is your vacation have fun and remember Miki-chan, believe in the heart of the cards."

" I already know that. I believe in the heart of the cards, I play duel monsters because its fun not to only win. I'll see you later." With that a blinding white light filled the room and everything fades to black.

After I was reborned, I learn that my name is Yuni Mouto. Yugi and I played duel monsters since I could remember. I beated Yugi all the time. When I was 3 years old, grandpa gave Yugi the millennium puzzle. But then he walked towards me holding another box and I can tell that box contains Atemo my yami self.

" What's this, grandpa?" I asked as he held a golden millennium item in his hand giving the box to me. " This is an millennium item and luckily Yugi and you both have one. I hope that you could solve the puzzles together."

I knew how to put the puzzles together but doing that would obviously change the plot, so I pretended to not know how to solve the puzzle and waited for 8 years to pass.


	2. The Furious Battle - The Shadow Game

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1 The Furious Battle - The Shadow Game

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power of these shadow games erupted in a war that threaten to destroy the entire world. Until two brave and powerful pharaoh's locked the magic away. Imprisoning it within mystical millennium items. Now five thousand years later, two siblings a boy and a girl named Yugi and Yuni unlocks the secrets of the millennium puzzles. They were infused with ancient magical energy for destiny have chosen them to the defend the world from the return of the shadow games just as the two brave pharaoh's did five thousand years ago.

The school bell chimes as students ran out of the building. " Hey, it's afternoon break, let's play basketball!" A student yelled from outside. Yugi and I were busy playing duel monsters until a someone disturbed us.

" Hey, Yugi, Yuni!" With the disturbance broke our concentration.

" Don't just play by yourselves. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" The person asked. " Eh? That's alright. The team Yuni and I would join would lose." Yugi answered. " That's true." I place a dark magician girl down winning the duel. " I win... Again." As Yugi congraduated me for the fifth time.

Oh I forgot. My name is Yuni Mouto and I'm twelve years old. Like Yugi my hair is dark purple that spikes downwards with golden bangs that... Well, the same as Yugi's but mirrored. I stand just an inch below his height. My eyes are purple just like his even the same shape and I wear the boys uniform except instead of blue pants its a blue skirt. ( I hope Atemo doesn't get embarrassed by wearing a skirt or will it be like how Chrome and Mukuro transforms to each other? Even though its just an illusion ( Katekyo Hitman Reborn).

Yugi and I began to clean up the pile of cards and at the same time the thought of finishing the millennium puzzle came into mind. We pulled the box out of our bags and placed it on the desk.

" In this box, is my treasure but its a complete secret. So here's the quiz. The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So, what is it? The answer is..." Yugi and I said in unison. The two boxes were suddenly snatched out of our hands by Joey.

" Yugi, Yuni, why are you talking to yourselves? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." Joey said while examining the boxes. Even thought they where both the same just the eye of Horus was mirrored. " Ahh! Give it back!" We both yelled at him. Joey jumped across a desk landing as the boxes fell into his hand.

" Man, timidly treasuring these boxes... You know... That's the part of you two that really pissess me off." He said looking down on us. Humans... I'll never understand them. " Let me coach you into being more of a man. Come on, you want this box right? If so, come and get it." He smirked.

" We hate fighting and violence!" We yelled.

" You have no guts, but you have a loud voice!" Joey yelled holding his ears. " Ah, just give back the boxes." We tried to reason. " Yeah! Stop it Joey." Standing at the door was Tristen. " Oh! You want something. First year student president reject... Clean up member, Honda-kun!" Joey mocked at him. " I'm not a clean up member... I'm a beautification club member!" He yelled back. " Your voice is loud too." " Oh, it's true I was not elected as student president, but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification member."

Joey blocked him out as he turned to us with a curious expression. " By the way, what's in the box?" " You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to us. " Yugi replied. Joey opened both of the boxes only to have a blank look. " What? How boring." Masaki then grabbed the boxes out of Joey's hand and stood beside me. " If it's boring then give it back right away. Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself... You're the boring one." She glared at them.

" I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yugi and Yuni into a man." But I'm not a guy. " Shut up!" Anzu yelled. Then Miho stepped in. " Gomen! That wasn't directed to you, Miho." " I was surprised." She then sighed. " There are so many people and I still haven't had lunch yet." Tristen then ran to her side. " That's no good! I'll buy lunch for you right away!" Tristen proclaimed. " Ah wait! I'm going too!" Joey yelled. Then the two ran down the hall towards the cafeteria.

" Man! Those guys." Anzu seethed. By now Joey and Tristan should have bumped into Ushio and Joey must have planned to drown both our eye of Horus into the moat since I've checked my pieces and the eye of Horus was missing.

" Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu." Yugi stated. " If I act soft, they'll mess with me. Yugi, Yuni, sometimes you've got to have guts." " But Joey isn't that bad of a guy." I said. " Saying that about such a guy is why people mock the both of you." Anzu stated. " By the way, what is that." She gestured to our millennium items.

" Oh right! Anzu, you haven't seen these right? Let me show you my secret." Yugi opened the box as I did mine. The puzzle pieces glowed as we opened the box. " Are these parts? It's all scattered." " It's a puzzle. We haven't solved it, so we don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't." Yugi explained.

" Our house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. This is the prided find of someone who use to own the store. They found these in an Egyptian ruin, it's a the only puzzles of its kind as we know so far." I explained.

" Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here." Yugi stated. " The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted." Yugi and I said at the same time. " Haha! Yeah, I said too much." " Eh... You must think I'm dumb... I see it in your eyes." Yugi said looking down.

" Ahaha, no way. So what do you wish for?" Anzu asked. " No, no. This much is definitely, definitely, definitely a secret, okay?"

By now Joey must've drown our eye of Horus into the moat.

" 1. We serve to protect the rules!" " Serve, serve, serve!" " 2. We fight to protect justice!" " Fight, fight, fight!"

Yugi and I were walking out the school only to stop and watch the group of men rephrase words. We were about to continue home when we were stopped. " Wait a moment you two! You're Mouto Yugi and Yuni right?" Great, here we go. " Actually I want to ask you something. You... Have the class students been bullying you two?"

GRR! He PISSES me OFF! Anger filled my body burning my very core. My face may look blank and expressionless but I'm boiling with rage in the inside. How DARE he tricks Yugi and HURTS him! NOBODY can hurt my BROTHER or ELSE I'll send you to the SHADOW REALM! No, I'll MAKE YOUR LIFE a LIVING HELL!

" Nothing like that happened to us." Yugi reasoned. " Wait a moment. A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax Yugi-kun, Yuni-chan." The way he said my name disgusts me. The way he stared at me... greed... He has the sin of greed within his sinful heart.

" From now on, I Ushio, will be your bodyguard." He self-proclaimed. " I'm sorry but we don't need a bodyguard. Please excuse us we'll be leaving now." I said before grabbing Yugi's hand and dragged him towards the direction of our home.

"We're home!" We opened the door to find Anzu standing in front of us smiling. " It's been so long since I came over to hangout." She said. " You're late you two." Grandpa greeted. " we're home, grandpa." I greeted.

" By the way Anzu-chan, you've grown so much." Before he could continue Yugi covered my ears before grandpa could say anything. After grandpa said something Yugi uncovered my ears. " By the way you two, I heard from Anzu-chan. Those puzzles, you still haven't given up on that?" He asked " Who's giving up." We replied.

" That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it." Hmm, are you sure grandpa. Isn't it obvious that the puzzle came from Egypt which means that the shape is going to be something related Egyptian treasuries. " By the way, there's a lot of history behind it." " History?"

" An excavation team found the millennium puzzles. They brought the two pharaoh's box from a giant valley." the kings valley. " But everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami no Game."

" Yugi, Yuni, this puzzle sounds dangerous." Anzu suggested worried and a bit scared of the puzzles we held. " Yami no Game, huh, sounds interesting." I smirked.

" Look at the symbols carved in the boxes. The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power." " I see. So our wish will come true! We're excited, we'll definitely going to solve it!" We said in unison.

" Return it! It's a treasure after all!"

" You're only thinking of value! So no!

That night Yugi and I stayed up late trying to solve the puzzles. " I think that blocked it..." Yugi stated trying to put two pieces together. We continued working on them and I could already tell that grandpa was watching us through the key hole. After grandpa left. Yugi fell asleep on the desk as I fell asleep on his bed.

The next morning I woke up ealy and had Yugi wake up before we were late for school. " Yugi, Yuni, a moment." We follow Ushio behind the school. " Ushio-san why do you want to see us?" Yugi asked curious of where he's taking us. I gritted by teeth in anger even though my face didn't show it.

" Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Yugi gasped at the sight before him while I decided to show my anger. The shadows around the buildings swirled before stopping when I gasped at the shadows moving before my eyes. Did I do that? But that's not possible.

Joey and Tristen were beaten black and blue. Yugi ran over to them trying to wake them up only to be stopped by Ushio. " I told you Yugi, Yuni... I, Ushio will be your bodyguard." I glared at him with pure hatred burning in my eyes.

" Don't talk fishsticks..." My voice was lace with hatred and definitely sound calm and completely different than my usual voice. It sounds dangerous and dare I say demonic.

Ushio and Yugi turned to me and so have the others. " What are you talking about?" Ushio asked. " Don't give me your pudding lies. I know what you want but I'm not handing any over to a greedy person like you."

But that's only in my fantasy. * sigh *

I snapped out of my thoughts when Ushio pushed Yugi to the ground.

" Yugi!" I ran up to him and helped him up.

Ushio was about to kick Joey's chest when I intercepted. His foot connected with my forehead. Everyone gaped, staring with wide eyes at me. Why? That's because I didn't even budge from the force of the kick. I sent a menacing death glare at Ushio. his eye widen filled with terror as he recoiled in pain. If you look closely at the shadows of the buildings they were rapidly spiking up and down.

" What are you doing?" Ushio growled. " Protecting my friends." I answered calmly with narrowed eyes. " What a rare girl. Friends you say?" Ushio said after he composed himself. " They're bullies that exploited you." " No, you're the bully." I said so quietly that no one could hear except for Yugi. He's been with me ever since I was reborned so of course he could read me.

" They weren't bullying us. Joey just wanted to make us into a man." Yugi stated trying his best to protect Joey and Tristen. I remained silent. " Man, you two are a complete weirdo. Very well. By the way Yugi, Yuni, it's time to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen.

After the event Joey and Tristen left after Ushio and his men left. Right now it was sunset and Yugi was panicking about his so-what fees to Ushio. " We don't have that kind of allowance." We then worked on the puzzles. " I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today." With our last pieces inserted to the triangle. " There... wow! Perhaps... we did it! All that's left is to put the final piece and it's done!"

Yugi reached into the box only to find nothing.

We hurriedly ran to school hoping to find our final piece the eye of Horus. Even though I knew we would. " Yo, Yugi, Yuni, you've brought the bodyguard fee? right." He smirked. " No, we just forgot something at school and came to get it... Anyways we can't..." We explained. " Hmm, then I guess you're going to need some education.

Yugi was beaten to a pulp right before me. It made me boil with uncontrollable RAGE. He kicked Yugi on his back making Yugi smack into the wall. I gritted my teeth glaring dangerously at Ushio. I couldn't stand to watch my brother get hurt any longer so I fought back. " That's enough, Ushio." My voice was calm yet deadly and menacing. The shadows around us spiked up and done once more.

" If you want to hurt someone, then try me." I said. " Tch, as if a puny little brat like you could put up a fight." Big mistake. I charged at him sending a punch to his face. He was sent a few feet back. " You little brat." He attacked me using his leg. The kick sent me flying to a wall. I spitted saliva the moment I made impact with the wall. This guy is INSANELY STRONG.

I got back up and sent an upper-cut at him only to be blocked. I jumped and kicked him in mid-air only for him to grab my foot. Raising his arm he slammed me into the ground and this time instead of saliva it was blood.

He grabbed both my arms and began kneeing my spine while pulling at my arms. " Ahh~!" I screamed in agony. He did it again and again and again and again till it felt like eternity until. " Hey! Let her go!" I was dropped to the ground as I released another scream.

Joey ran to Yugi while Tristen ran to me. I was breathing unevenly from the wounds I received. I could tell that my head was bleeding and I was covered with cuts and bruises. " Hang on."

" Yugi! Hey, hang on!" Joey yelled. " We... Asked the puzzle... For some true friends." Joey put the eye of Horus in Yugi's hand and then mine.

" Ushio-san! Up till now, I've respected you.. But... I can't just let this stand!" Tristen yelled in anger.

" Oh, you think two on one is going to make you win?" Joey and Tristen charged at him while I crawled to Yugi. " Yugi-nii, daijoubu desu ka?" I asked. He cracked opened his eyes and widen at me. " Yuni-chan, you're hurt."

" This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio then laughed mockingly and started walking away.

Yugi and I looked at Joey and Tristen to see them badly wounded. Yugi the open his hand to find the eye of Horus on it. My bag with my millennium puzzle was sitting next to Yugi's. It seemed to emit a soft warm glow along with Yugi's as we put our final piece into the puzzle.

The puzzles shined brightly before a beam of light shot at our foreheads.

Our shadow behind us grew bigger. Mine looked just like Yugi's shadow, the hair was spiked up. An eye open on the foreheads and we transformed.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

I grew taller as I felt my body structure change. My dark purple hair spiked up. My eyes narrowed and didn't look innocent anymore. My skirt stretched into the schools uniform pants. The millennium puzzle hung around my neck. The eye of Horus was mirrored but all in all I can tell that I now look exactly like Atem but just mirrored. I was now looking through the eyes of Atemo.

The wind blew hard enough to make Ushio turned around. " So... it's game time." Atem and Atemo said in unison. We were suddenly high up on a building. The sky was suddenly darken and all of us had ropes attached to our waist.

" What are you!" Ushio shouted. Atem and Atemo were standing on each side of the pole, imitating the exact same movement. Our millennium puzzle glowed revealing us to Ushio. They smirked dangerously at him.

" Yo, Ushio-san." Atem and Atemo said at the same time. The voice sounds exactly the same but there was a barely noticeable difference.

" We've got what you want here." Atemo said. " What! You've got the money. So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you two through that. So, hurry up and hand it over." Wow, he didn't even noticed that I switched gender.

" How boring, just handing it over." Atem replied. " How about it? have a little game with us." The twins said together. " Game!" " But it's no ordinary game... It's the Yami no Game." the twins said rather calmly yet deviously.

" Heh, interesting. I Ushio, have never lost at any games. I accept!" How overconfident. " Impressive, Ushio-san." Atem praised. " Here we go."

Atem jumped off the roof and slid down to Ushio's level. Atemo then jumped down sliding the cards on the wall.

" The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, a person goes up by the value on the card... The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize." Atemo explained. " I will be the judge." With that Atemo jumped back to the top of the roof. " Start."

" Alright, I got it, then I'll start!" Ushio picked up a card. " ten of diamonds. Well Yugi, better prepare yourself. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10."

" I've got a ten." Atem held up the king of diamonds. " Two of spades, I'm catching up!" Ushio began to climb up. Atemo smirked knowing what his Atem was going to do. " We can't have that now... Queen of spades." Atem smirked deviously holding the card up.

" Three of diamonds."

" Nine of hearts."

"Six of clubs."

" Jack of spades."

Ushio was now at the bottom while Atem was a step away from victory.

" What's the matter Ushio-san? Nothing left?" Atemo taunted. " I'm one step away from the top." Atem taunted. " Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around." Ushio then picked up a card to reveal the joker.

" J-Joker?" Too bad. " Too bad Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn."

" What! Don't screw with me! You fixed the cards from the beginning." Ushio accused glaring at Atemo.

" Ace of diamonds. Victory is mine." Atem smirked. " Shut up!" Ushio began to climb the wall. " Breaking the rules? If you do that you'll face something terrible." Atemo warned. Ushio climbed to the top and tried to punch Atem and Atemo only for them to jump of the roof backwards still imitating each others movements.

" I knew you couldn't obey the rules." The twins said. " Fall!" Ushio yelled in anger ripping the ropes. He the reached for the money to find out it was a deck of regular cards. " What is this? It's not money!"

" The door of darkness has been opened." The twins said in unison as the eye of Horus glowed on their foreheads.

Ushio yelled as the pole broke as he fell off the roof.

" The Yami no Game shows a person's true character." Atem explained.

" You will be swallowed in your own greed." Atemo stated as Ushio fell to the dark water below him.

" It's alright, I'll just get wet!" Then three worm like creature's with sets of razor sharp teeth burst out of the water swallowing Ushio.

" Did you hear what happened to Ushio? He was in such a shock that he was hospitalized!" A group of girls gossiped. " I wonder what happened to that guy?" I smirked as Yugi and I walked past the gossiping girls. " Yo, Yugi, Yuni." He found Joey leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest.

" Joey! Ohayo!" We greeted. " I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" We both nodded. " Hehe, too bad. My treasure... You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you." I laughed letting Joey know that I figured out his treasure.

" You can see it but you can't?" Yugi asked. " It's friendship. We can see it in each other... But you can't see courage itself right?" Tears formed in our eyes as eyes we nodded happily. " So, class is starting." Joey said with a blush, then he ran dropping one of his shoe.

Yugi picked it up and ran after Joey with me running right beside him. " Joey! You dropped your shoes!" We yelled running down the hall. And a beautiful friendship blossomed that day. Now what will the future hold for us?


End file.
